<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Air Conditioner by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458627">Air Conditioner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU April [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, aka the best pairing ever, freelancer!yaku, gradstudent!kuroo, kuroyaku - Freeform, quarantine au, yakuroo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo liked to think of himself as an opportunist. So when his crush of three months’s air conditioner broke down, Kuroo refused to let that opportunity slip by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU April [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Air Conditioner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first Haikyuu oneshot in a month-long marathon of AU fics! Many of them will be in the Haikyuu fandom, so lookout!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY THREE: Air conditioner</p><p>Fandom: Haikyuu - Quarantine/Apartment AU</p><p>Pairing: Yaku x Kuroo</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kuroo liked to think of himself as an opportunist. If a scholarship came up, he was the first to apply. If a cute girl walked into the room, he’d talk up Bokuto like the bomb-ass wingman he was. And if there was a way to insert a taunt or jab at someone during a conversation, Kuroo sure as hell did it.</p><p>So when his crush of three months’s air conditioner broke down, Kuroo refused to let that opportunity slip by.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Son of a bitch! Not this shit again! Are you serious?! How long do I have to wait this time?"</p><p>Kuroo poked his head out of his apartment door. He thought Yaku was pacing in the hall, but the short boy was apparently doing that in his apartment. Funny how some of the shortest people in the world were also the loudest.</p><p>Yaku ranted for a while, cursing out whoever he was talking to. Kuroo leaned back on his door frame and listened in amusement until the shouting died down. When it dwindled to silence, Kuroo slid over and knocked on Yaku’s door.</p><p>The door was yanked open rather harshly, unleashing a burst of hot air and a red-faced Yaku. “Yes?”</p><p>Not wanting to get his ass kicked, Kuroo held up his hands in peace. “I just, uh, couldn’t help but overhear a commotion. You were pretty loud there, neighbor.”</p><p>Yaku’s angry face lightened a little. “Sorry about that.” He looked to the side. “You know how the landlord is.”</p><p>Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “I don’t…?”</p><p>Yaku cursed to himself. “I knew it. That asshole just has it out for me. Don’t worry about it.” Yaku turned back to Kuroo. “I won’t be shouting. Sorry.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, lingering at the door. He couldn’t just <em> not </em> say something.</p><p>Yaku gave him a look. “Anything else?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess not.”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>They stared at each other as though waiting for the other to continue talking.</p><p>“So I’m just gonna go,” Yaku said slowly. He looked away.</p><p>Kuroo peered at Yaku’s reddening ears. <em> Is he embarrassed? That’s so cute</em>. Kuroo nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>And then, Yaku slowly, awkwardly, closed his door.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next time Kuroo saw Yaku, the boy was curled up in the hallway, asleep. Kuroo couldn’t help admiring Yaku’s soft features pulled into a frown as he slept. He almost looked like a kid holding a tantrum. Was it weird that Kuroo wanted to squeeze Yaku like a little plushie?</p><p>Yaku stirred and opened his eyes.</p><p>Kuroo blushed at getting caught staring, but Yaku didn’t seem to notice as he rubbed the glossiness from his eyes.</p><p>Yaku squinted at Kuroo. “What’re you lookin’ at?”</p><p>Kuroo balked. “You’re the one laying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Are you locked out or something? I have a friend that can pick locks.” Getting Kenma to come over would be another task itself though.</p><p>Yaku eyed Kuroo like he thought Kuroo was a gremlin he found in a tar pit. “So you want to take this opportunity to <em> break into my apartment</em>?”</p><p>“What? No! Where did you even get that idea?”</p><p>Yaku made a slight gesture towards Kuroo’s hair. “You look like a delinquent.”</p><p>“I am a respectable Master’s student, thank you very much!” Kuroo pouted and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>Yaku snickered at Kuroo’s expression. When he sobered up, he said, “My AC’s out and it’s cooler out here.”</p><p>Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “So your solution was to sleep here on the floor until it gets fixed?”</p><p>Yaku gave him a dirty look, but it lacked its fire because of the blush on his cheeks. “Are you calling me stupid?”</p><p>“Well...I mean…”</p><p>Yaku jumped to his feet. “I was in the middle of figuring something out, you know!”</p><p>“Oya?” Kuroo leaned over on his doorframe. “It looked like you were just sleepin’.” Kuroo was thoroughly enjoying this. Even standing at his fullest height, Yaku was still significantly shorter than Kuroo. Yaku seemed to think the same thing as well, because his look intensified. Kuroo almost wanted to joke about Yaku needing a stool. And Kuroo would have--if not for the fact that he wanted to kiss Yaku’s puffed cheeks and hug him to his chest like the cute little angry plushie Yaku was.</p><p>Yaku huffed. “Mind your own business!” He whirled around and marched into his apartment door, slamming it behind him.</p><p>Kuroo bit his lip. Damn. Even holding back, he’d somehow fucked it up. Before he turned to open his own door, he heard a shout and muffled cursing. Kuroo was at Yaku’s door in a second. He rapped a knuckle on the wood.</p><p>Yaku’s door whipped open, and there stood Yaku, half drenched in water. “If you can’t fix a sink, I don’t want you here.” Yaku’s shoulders rose and fell as he panted, hard.</p><p>“Uh.” Kuroo’s eyes flickered over Yaku and into the apartment. Water was shooting straight out of the drainpipe. “I mean, at least the water will keep you cool?”</p><p>Yaku’s face fell into a dead-cold look. “I swear to god, if I didn’t have any decency, I’d clock you right now.”</p><p>Kuroo changed his mind. Yaku was not a cute little plushie. He was a demon, a demon sent from hell that could surely bite his head off. Yaku could probably rip off one of Kuroo’s legs and beat him with it. And then Yaku could take the same leg and shove it so far up Kuroo’s ass that Kuroo would taste his own shoe. Where was this imagery coming from? Did Yaku’s eyes truly have that power? Kuroo took a step back. “Um, sorry.”</p><p>Yaku gave him one last warning look before slamming the door in Kuroo’s face.</p><p>Kuroo could only stare at the door. <em> Well...that went to shit. Plus 3 romance points Tetsurou. You really laid on the charm</em>.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Three days later, Kuroo went home to see Yaku repeatedly knocking his head on the wall.</p><p>Kuroo stopped and stared at his neighbor.</p><p>As though speaking to a spooked kitten, Kuroo said, “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>Yaku stopped with his forehead against the wall and--with visible bags under his eyes-- swiveled his head to look at Kuroo like some demon-possessed child. “I no longer have water. I will not have any water until my sink is fixed. Which will be never.” Yaku’s voice was completely calm--too calm, even. “Not only am I melting, but I cannot take a shower. The fridge can’t even make ice.”</p><p>Yaku--the poor thing--looked so physically exhausted. Kuroo licked his lips. Now was the time. A very selfish opportunity to take advantage of another’s misfortune.</p><p>“You can stay with me.”</p><p>A few seconds passed where Yaku only stared at him.</p><p>Kuroo shuffled in place. He was starting to wonder if he’d actually said his offer out loud. Just as he considered saying it again, Yaku said,</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just stay with me, okay?” Kuroo gently took Yaku’s arm. Surprisingly, Yaku let him lead him into his apartment and sat him on the couch. Yaku wiggled himself into the couch and pillows to settle in, and Kuroo resisted the urge to coo.</p><p>“Do you, uh, want some tea?” Kuroo played with his fingers as he watched Yaku’s expressions. Yaku was exploring the apartment with his eyes, and Kuroo couldn’t read whether he was disgusted or not.</p><p>“Why are you being nice?”</p><p>“Huh?” That was the last thing Kuroo was expecting Yaku to say. He furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean? Do you want me to be an asshole?”</p><p>Yaku turned his gaze to the floor and stretched a foot down to toe at the plush carpet. “No. But I’ve kind of been an asshole to you.”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged and plopped down next to Yaku. “You’ve obviously been stressed.”</p><p>“Yeah...but that’s not fair to you. Sorry.”</p><p>“No worries.” Kuroo patted Yaku on the head. “There’s normally a grace-period on forgiveness, but I’ll let it slide for a cute little bean like you.”</p><p>Yaku smacked Kuroo’s arm away, red-faced and fuming. “Excuse me? I am not <em> little</em>!”</p><p>Kuroo grinned. “It’s not a <em> bad </em> thing.”</p><p>Yaku mimed choking Kuroo, who took his wrists.</p><p>“You can stay as long as you need to,” Kuroo said. “I don’t need a puddle for a neighbor.”</p><p>Yaku’s tense shoulders relaxed slightly, but he frowned. “That’s nice and all but--”</p><p>“No buts! You’re staying with me!” Kuroo suppressed the scheming demon inside him that was cackling and rubbing its hands together. Kuroo tugged Yaku to his feet before he could argue. “Let’s get you packed!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was attractive. That was apparent to Yaku from day one. Fortunately, Yaku was able to pinpoint on certain obnoxious aspects of his personality and general countenance to avoid getting a crush on his neighbor.</p><p>But that was before moving in with him.</p><p>Yaku learned quite a few things about Kuroo the first few days of living with him. </p><p>One, Kuroo was predictably the king of shitty jokes and was going to get bashed upside the head if he told Yaku one more ‘Hi hungry, I’m Kuroo’ joke one more time.</p><p>Two, Kuroo was ironically very studious. Kuroo’s classes were all put online during the quarantine, so he was almost constantly scribbling down notes and typing during the day. He was somehow neat at the same time--to the point where Yaku lived in a constant state of low anxiety about not getting messy, as he was prone to do with all his writing notes and scraps on their shared table. </p><p>Three--fucking everything. Kuroo was infuriating with his ratty hair, crooked grin, ridiculously good cooking skills--</p><p>“--abs,” Yaku breathed out to himself. </p><p>Yaku had heard the grunts of Kuroo working out in his bedroom at night, but no one told Yaku he would be ambushed first thing in the morning. He sat up in his couch of a bed and did a double-take. Yaku’s head turned on a Kuroo axis, eyes trained on his temporary-roommate's exposed skin. Kuroo wasn’t one to keep the air conditioner particularly high--just high enough for room temperature--but apparently it wasn’t cold enough to warrant a shirt. </p><p>Kuroo went to the kitchen to make breakfast, and Yaku thanked every god in heaven that Kuroo’s back was turned. The last thing Yaku needed was Kuroo knowing that he had a burgeoning crush on him that was getting worse by the day.</p><p>“Want anything special, Yakkun~?”</p><p>Yaku schooled his expression into a scowl just in time before Kuroo turned around. “Your silence would certainly be a welcome treat.”</p><p>“So mean.” Kuroo sent him a heavily exaggerated pout and turned back to cooking, leaving Yaku to lightly hit himself on the forehead.</p><p><em> Stop. He’s. Going. To. Hate. You. If. You. Keep. Doing. This </em>. Yaku hit his head repeatedly. Going tsundere on a crush was a terrible habit--not that Kuroo was going to like him back anyway. Yaku was 90% sure Kuroo was doing this to call in some crazy favor in the future. But it was that, or no air or water, and Yaku didn’t like to suffer, thanks.</p><p>Yaku’s eyes drifted over to trace the lines of Kuroo’s back muscles again. <em> Goddammit. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kuroo was done cooking, Yaku scrambled to a chair that would keep Kuroo from his direct line of sight. Kuroo gave him a weird look.</p><p>“What? I can’t have a favorite chair?” Yaku ripped off a piece of sausage with his teeth.</p><p>Kuroo gaped at him. “Uh…”</p><p>Yaku licked sauce off his lips. He turned to Kuroo’s silence, only to find Kuroo staring with an unreadable look on his face. “What?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. “Nothing.”</p><p>Yaku turned back to his food. After a minute of silence, Yaku mumbled, “I’ll cook lunch.”</p><p>Kuroo’s lips curled. “Can you even cook?”</p><p>“...I will strangle you.”</p><p>“That’s what you’ve been saying for several days now.”</p><p>“I never said <em> when</em>.”</p><p>“Mmkay.”</p><p>“When you’re least expecting it.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“Hi, serious. I’m Kuroo.”</p><p>“...You motherfucker.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“So you kidnapped him,” Kenma’s voice drolled through Kuroo’s earbud.</p><p>“No!” Kuroo went into his room and spoke in a near-whisper to keep Yaku from overhearing. “I’m helping a neighbor out of an unfortunate situation. It’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>“So you’re saying your number one motive for having Yaku stay there is to help him, and not keep him in your clutches until Stockholm Syndrome takes over because the quarantine prevents him from leaving?”</p><p>“Kenma!” Kuroo whined. He flopped back onto his bed. “How was I supposed to know a pandemic was going to start?”</p><p>Kenma snorted. “So you don’t deny anything else.”</p><p>“He’s really cute, Kenma.” Kuroo sent Kenma a picture of a napping Yaku.</p><p>“So you’re being a creepy stalker now? Do I need to worry about you chopping him up and eating him?”</p><p>“Well...maybe not literally.” Kuroo could already see the look on Kenma’s face.</p><p>“Ew. Keep your gross thoughts to yourself.”</p><p>“I swear it’s only just the one picture!”</p><p>Silence on the other end. Kuroo regretfully deleted the picture from his phone.</p><p>“Okay, <em> maybe </em> I’ve been brainstorming how to seduce him, but it’s really hard! He always seems annoyed.”</p><p>“I wonder why.” Kuroo could see the eye-roll.</p><p>“Kenmaaaaa.”</p><p>“Don’t pout at me,” Kenma said. “And stop walking around shirtless. He’s not Bokuto; it’s indecent.”</p><p>Kuroo gawked. “How did you know about that?”</p><p>“Not hard to guess. You are not creative.”</p><p>Kuroo rolled around in frustration. “...Kenma. Help me?”</p><p>Silence except for the sound of fingers pressing buttons. “I’ve got a village layout to plan.”</p><p>“You can play that game at any time! Help me! Help now!”</p><p>Kenma sighed. “Goodbye, Kuroo.”</p><p>“Kenma, wait--”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon Akaashi.”</p><p>“Don’t waste my time on this.”</p><p>“But--”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-chan! It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh. I can’t believe I’m asking you this, but--”</p><p>“I’d love to go on a date, Kuroo-chan~, but we can’t leave our apartments.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Oikawa.”</p><p>“I know. Fill me in--Hey! Iwa-chan! Come help give Kuroo-chan advice!”</p><p>“<em> Hey. Kuroo </em> --Iwa-chan! I was talking-- <em> shut up</em>.” A thump and a whine on the other end.</p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p>“<em> Listen, Kuroo. Shittykawa is the last person to ask for anythi </em> --Iwa-chan, so mean! Lemme just-- <em> don’t be a child </em> --Kuroo-chan called me -- <em> I don’t care </em>--”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really have nothing but fish?” Yaku recoiled from Kuroo’s fridge, disgust written all over his face.</p><p>“Excuse me. I like to have all my necessary omega-3s,” Kuroo said. “And I have eggs and rice!”</p><p>Yaku all but slammed the fridge door shut. “No wonder you’ve been making the same thing everyday. I’m getting groceries.”</p><p>“Hi, getting groceries. I’m Kuroo.”</p><p> “I hate you.” Yaku marched to the door.</p><p>“Wait!” Kuroo ran up to catch him.</p><p>“You can’t stop me,” Yaku said, pulling on his shoes.</p><p>“I know, but at least let me go with you,” Kuroo said. “I need to make sure you don’t buy anything weird.”</p><p>Yaku scoffed. “How you stay fit while eating nothing but mackerel and prawn crackers is a mystery to me.”</p><p>Kuroo froze, then he grinned and blocked the door. “I didn’t know you were checking me out this whole time, Yakkun.”</p><p>Yaku glared up at him, cheeks pink. “All you wear is shorts, you uncivilized swine.”</p><p>“This is my apartment, you know! And my statement still stands.”</p><p>Yaku huffed and pulled on a mask. Without a retort, he pushed Kuroo aside and grumbled out the door.</p><p>Kuroo followed him, mentally skipping triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have any food in your apartment?" Kuroo said.</p><p>"It's all still frozen," Yaku said. He pulled Kuroo closer to avoid a couple on the other end of the sidewalk.</p><p>"If you wanted to hold hands, you could've just said so." Kuroo grinned.</p><p>Yaku released Kuroo. "Tch."</p><p>"Wait, Yaku!" Kuroo grabbed Yaku's arm. He had been about to turn on a side street. "The market's the other way."</p><p>Yaku rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know that. I also know that you're not gonna find shit there. So either go home or quit annoying me."</p><p>Yaku led Kuroo down the street and into a small bodega. It was cute and homely. It reminded Kuroo of the little family-owned stores in the countryside. Especially with the stout old lady that greeted them. </p><p>"Morisuke-kun! I was wondering when you'd stop by. How are you?" The woman smiled kindly at Yaku.</p><p>"I'm alright, Obaa-san."</p><p><em> Morisuke? </em> This was the first time Kuroo had heard Yaku's given name. ' <em> Protecting help'? Hmm. Maybe in a roundabout way. </em> Kuroo glanced around the shop. It wasn't much better stocked than the market.</p><p>"And who's this, Morisuke?" Obaa-san squinted up at Kuroo. She was even shorter that Yaku.</p><p>"Nobody important," Yaku said.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>The woman's eyes twinkled. “This wouldn’t be the boyfriend you keep going on about, would he?”</p><p>“<em>No! </em>” Yaku’s squeak was high enough to break glass. He waved his hands in front of him. “Of course not, Obaa-san!”</p><p>Kuroo’s heart sank. Of course Yaku had a boyfriend. Kuroo pouted. “You didn’t have to sound so disgusted, Yakkun.”</p><p>The old woman eyed Kuroo and chuckled. She disappeared into the storage room and brought out a cart of groceries. “I was almost going to break down your door, Morisuke. You’re so small as it is. You need to eat more.”</p><p>Kuroo snickered into his hand and Yaku turned to glare. “Not a word,” Yaku said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” Kuroo’s cheeks were about to burst from grinning.</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>After a little more conversation and goodbyes between Yaku and the old woman, Kuroo and Yaku made their way back to Kuroo’s apartment.</p><p>“Hey…” Kuroo bit his lip. Was he really trying to dig his own grave? <em> But I need to knowwww. </em> “Do you really have a boyfriend?”</p><p>Yaku halted. He was suddenly red in the face. Kuroo could almost see the heat waves radiating into the air around him. “Uh. Don’t worry about it. It’s none of your business,” Yaku stuttered, then he sped up his walk. With his longer legs, Kuroo didn’t need to do much to catch up.</p><p>“But Yakku--”</p><p>“Shhh!”</p><p>Kuroo gaped. “Did you just shush me?”</p><p>Yaku refused to speak to Kuroo the rest of the way back.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“This is really good, Yakkun. Your boyfriend is lucky to have such a skilled wife.”</p><p>“God, will you let it go already?” Yaku blushed down into his vegetables, taking snapping bites of food off his chopsticks.</p><p>“Not until you tell me more about him,” Kuroo pushed. <em> I need to find out who this asshole is and how to kill him </em>. “I mean, is he okay with you staying at a hot guy’s apartment?” Kuroo gave Yaku a suggestive look.</p><p>Yaku threw his hands up in the air. “I’m so done with you.”</p><p>“Hi, so done with--”</p><p>Yaku picked up his tea and mimed throwing it at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo flinched.</p><p>Yaku settled back into his food with a look of satisfaction at scaring the idiot.“There’s nothing to tell. Obaa-san was just joking.”</p><p>“Riiiight.” Kuroo chewed with a smug expression.</p><p>“Why does it matter to you anyway?”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged. “I just wanna know the type of person that would enjoy that level of masochism.”</p><p>“I will choke you.”</p><p>“That’s like, the millionth time you’ve threatened me. Do you have some sort of weird strangulation kink you haven’t told me about? Does your boyfriend know?”</p><p>“You goddamn son of a scarecrow! I will flush your thesis notes down the toilet!”</p><p>“Now that’s just a downright hate crime!”</p><p>“Then bother me again! See what happens!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Not beef <em> again</em>!”</p><p>“Shut it. My cooking. My rules.” Yaku waved a serving spoon at Kuroo threateningly. “Now eat your food.” He shoved Kuroo down at the table.</p><p>“You don’t have to be the one that cooks!” Kuroo pouted up at Yaku.</p><p>“Don’t make that face.” Yaku sat in his own chair and nudged Kuroo’s plate towards him. “You have an exam coming up, don’t you?” Yaku mumbled into his rice. “You should use your time to study.”</p><p>Kuroo let out a gasp. “I didn’t know you cared so much, Yakkka-san.”</p><p>Yaku kicked Kuroo under the table.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Yaku glared at his laptop. <em> This is absolute shit. My client is not gonna accept this. </em> He ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the billionth time. It was going to resemble Kuroo’s soon. Yaku scrapped his entire document with a moan and threw his article notes in the air in exasperation.</p><p>“You okay there, buddy?”</p><p>Yaku looked up to a concerned Kuroo.</p><p>“I stupidly took on more freelance projects because I thought I’d have more time with this quarantine.” Yaku buzzed his lips. “But I only dug my own grave. I’ve got 15 articles to finish in the next four days.” He banged his head on the table.</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Yaku woke up sore and bent over the table. He’d fallen asleep while writing. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. A blanket fell off his shoulders.</p><p>“Huh?” Yaku picked it off the floor and looked up to Kuroo moving aside Yaku’s laptop and placing a plate of food on the table.</p><p>“You woke up just in time,” Kuroo said. The sunlight peeking through the windows made his eyes look impossibly warm.</p><p>Yaku took very slow, deliberate blinks. <em> Am I dreaming? </em> His eyes flickered from Kuroo’s face down to his bare chest and then away quickly. <em> I must be dreaming. He didn’t make fish and rice like he usually does</em>. Yaku pinched himself under the table.</p><p>Kuroo set a mug of coffee on the table.</p><p>“Wha…?” Yaku looked back and forth from Kuroo to the food.</p><p>“Eat,” Kuroo said. “A small sapling like you needs nutrients or you’ll die off quickly. And someone needs to take care of you while your boyfriend’s gone AWOL.”</p><p>Yaku glared at Kuroo. “If you didn’t just make me breakfast I’d--”</p><p>“Choke me. Yes. I’m aware.”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>They both ate in silence. After they were finished and Kuroo started clearing the table, Yaku muttered a small, “Thanks.”</p><p>He missed the smile on Kuroo’s face when he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><em> This is going to kill me. </em> Kuroo glanced across the table at Yaku, who was typing away at his laptop. He was staring at the screen intently with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. <em> Gah. He’s so cute. Does he even know he’s doing that? </em></p><p>“I can feel you staring,” Yaku said, not even looking up.</p><p>“Sorry. I’m trying to convey what ugly looks like in my essay, so I need to memorize every detail.”</p><p>Yaku balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Kuroo’s head.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Yaku didn’t realize he was so absorbed in his writing until the rays of the multicolor sunset cast a glare on his screen. He looked up across the top of his laptop and jolted.</p><p><em> Holy shit</em>. Yaku resisted the urge to drool. “You wear glasses?”</p><p>Kuroo looked up from his reading, glasses perched on his nose. He would’ve looked like any regular nerd to Yaku, but annoyingly, Kuroo decided he’d go for the shirtless, megane, imma-kill-you-with-my-kpop-level-visuals fit.</p><p>“I ran out of contact-solution.” Kuroo looked down sheepishly. “Why? Do I look weird or something?”</p><p>“Yeah. Obviously.” Yaku averted his gaze. “And ugly too.”</p><p>Kuro’s jaw dropped. “You come into <em> my </em>house--!”</p><p>Yaku snickered, snatched Kuroo’s glasses, and put them on. Then his eyes widened. “You <em> faker</em>. These lenses are cosmetic.”</p><p>“Hey!” Kuroo grabbed at Yaku. “I just have a low prescription!”</p><p>“Riiight.” Yaku ducked under the table, and Kuroo fumbled and fell trying to follow. Yaku laughed as Kuroo tried to untangle his own limbs.</p><p>“I’ll have you know those were expensive!”</p><p>Yaku guffawed. “How could that possibly be true when the rest of your wardrobe is worth less than 1000¥.” His eyes crinkled beneath the stolen frames as he laughed. He tried to scoot away, but Kuroo caught one of his ankles and dragged him back under the table. Kuroo bumped his head hard up against the table in the process and Yaku howled as Kuroo clutched his head.</p><p>Yaku took that opportunity to slip out from under the table.</p><p>“You little--” Kuroo crawled after him. He chased Yaku in a circle around the apartment until Yaku stopped, panting in front of the fridge. Kuroo trapped him between his arms. “You should try exercising, Yakkun.”</p><p>Yaku pushed at Kuroo’s chest but it was hardly an effort--he was still too weak from panting and laughing so hard.</p><p>“Shut up, dummy.” He took off the glasses and stood on his top-toes to place them back on Kuroo’s face. Then he swatted Kuroo’s arms away and grabbed a kitchen rag. He took a handful of ice from the fridge, wrapped it in the rag, shoved Kuroo down in his chair, and gently placed the makeshift ice-pack on the throbbing bump on Kuroo’s head.</p><p>“You’re awfully caring for someone so violent, Yakkun,” Kuroo said.</p><p>“You bumped your own head, idiot.” Yaku brushed some of Kuroo’s thick hair away to get the pack closer to his scalp. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed softly. </p><p>Yaku had to fight the urge to caress Kuroo’s cheek. How could someone go from hot-megane to soft-kitten in a matter of seconds? <em> Insensitive asshole </em> , Yaku thought. <em> He can’t just do this to me </em> . Yaku <em> now </em> had to fight the urge to suckerpunch him.</p><p>But Yaku ended up carding his fingers through Kuroo’s locks instead.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Just ask him out, Kuroo.”</p><p>“But <em> Kenma</em>. You aren’t acknowledging the <em> delicacy </em> of the situation,” Kuroo hissed into the phone.</p><p>“I’m trying to catch some fish, Kuroo.”</p><p>“You’re <em> fishing. </em> What level of effort does that take?!”</p><p>Kenma sighed. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“I preordered that game for you the second the release date came out!” Kuroo whisper-shouted. “The least you can do--”</p><p>“Ask him out. That’s my advice.”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just ask him out and leave me alone.”</p><p>“Akaa--”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but have you ever <em> seen </em> the boyfrie-- <em> Shittykawa! </em>”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“KUROO! BRO! You’re so hot, man! Ask him out. He could never resist you!”</p><p>Kuroo’s ears nearly died at Bokuto’s shouts in the earpiece. “Bo--”</p><p>“<em> Bokuto. It is nearly 10PM </em> --S-Sorry! It’s just-- <em> Kuroo. I don’t know what this is all about, but for everyone’s sake, please call Bokuto at a decent time of day. </em>”</p><p>“Ahahaha.” Daichi’s tone alone made Kuroo shrink in on himself. “Yeah, my bad.”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Busy-signal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Voicemail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[This phone number you have dialed is currently not in service. Goodbye.]</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Yaku heard Suga sigh on the other end of the line. “It must be bad if you’ve come to me for advice.”</p><p>“It’s not <em> bad</em>.” Yaku glared down the center of the winding staircases. “I just...you know…”</p><p>“You’ve been living together for what, two months? If you sit on this crush for as long as you did the last one, the same thing is going to happen again.”</p><p>Yaku sank onto the steps and let out a long groan.</p><p>“You said he’s hot, right? As soon as this quarantine is over, your average-looking-ass is fucked.”</p><p>“<em>Thanks</em>,” Yaku said. “That sure makes me feel better.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m here for. And I know that’s sure as hell not what you called me for,” Suga said. “Send me a pic so I can dish out the appropriate amount of scolding.”</p><p>Yaku wiggled his butt on the step. “I don’t...have any.”</p><p>“Bull<em>shit</em>.”</p><p>Yaku pouted. “But--”</p><p>“Waste my goddamn time and I’ll be skyping him in five seconds.”</p><p>Yaku shuddered at the thought of Suga’s investigative skills--somehow only applicable to stalking. Yaku scrolled through his seemingly endless amount of pics and finally settled on three.</p><p>Read receipts appeared. And for a few seconds, there was silence on the other end of the line.</p><p>Then, finally, Suga spoke. “I’m only going to say this once.”</p><p>Yaku braced himself.</p><p>“If you don’t claim him,” Each word came slowly, quietly. “I will go over there and <em> fuck his ass into tomorrow</em>.”</p><p><em> Click</em>.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><em> Why did Obaa-san have to say anything? She started this mess. </em> Arguably, his shitty landlord started the mess.</p><p>Yaku laid upside down with his calves resting on the back of the couch. Yaku sighed and placed the novel he’d been trying but failing to read beside him. Suga’s words swam around in his head endlessly. He wouldn’t have an excuse to stay at Kuroo’s place for much longer. The quarantine was announced to be over tomorrow, maintenance technically had fixed Yaku’s water problem two weeks ago(Yaku never mentioned that to Kuroo, of course), and the temperature was starting to cool down again. <em> I wasted a perfectly good opportunity</em>.</p><p>“Getting a bit comfortable here, aren’t ya?”</p><p>Kuroo flopped down next to Yaku, nearly jostling Yaku off the couch.</p><p>“Hey. I could’ve just died!”</p><p>“Aw, is the munchkin angry?” Kuroo ruffled Yaku’s hair.</p><p>“Ugh.” Yaku carefully rolled onto the floor. “I’m not a pet, you know.”</p><p>Yaku felt Kuroo’s eyes on him. “I know, but--”</p><p>Yaku turned to see Kuroo’s eyes glint, and before Yaku could react, Kuroo had snatched Yaku’s novel off the couch.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“Stop!” Yaku lunged for his book, but Kuroo, with his longer limbs, easily stretched out of the way.</p><p>After glancing at the cover, Kuroo grinned. Yaku cursed under his breath.</p><p>“<em>Romance? </em> Why I had no idea you were into this fluffy kind of stuff, Yakkun.” Kuroo flipped to the page with Yaku’s bookmark and his eyebrows rose as he read out loud:</p><p>“ <em>‘You’ve got something on your forehead there, Kakeru.’</em></p><p>
  <em> Kakeru’s brow wrinkled. ‘What is it? A gummy bear?’ He reached up to rub his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘No, this.’ Haiji stood up and leaned over, and planted a kiss on Kakeru’s forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kakeru blushed, mouth parting as Haiji licked ice-cream off his own lips.'  "</em>
</p><p>Yaku hid his face in Kuroo’s shirt. There was no way he would subject himself to the stupid expression that was undoubtedly on Kuroo’s face.</p><p>“No need to be embarrassed. We all have our secret vices.” Kuroo ran a hand through Yaku’s hair. Yaku looked up and Kuroo froze mid-stroke. </p><p>Kuroo was splayed out on the couch with Yaku on top of him, their noses nearly touching. How had he not noticed this earlier? <em> And oh my god I rubbed my face in his shirt. </em></p><p>Kuroo sat up abruptly, almost knocking Yaku over again. He caught Yaku by the hips. Now they were both blushing in their new compromising position of Yaku straddling Kuroo on the couch. It was then that they both realized there was something hard pressing into Yaku’s stomach. Kuroo snatched his own hands away and held them up in front of him.</p><p>“Oh shit. I’m so sorry, Yaku. That was totally inappropriate. I know you have a boyfriend and--”</p><p>“Shut up. Just shut up.” Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose. <em> This is fucking ridiculous</em>. But a spark of excitement lit up in Yaku’s chest. He peeked down at Kuroo and sucked in a breath. Kuroo’s golden eyes were dilated. Now whether that was from Kuroo’s horror or arousal, Yaku didn’t know. But that ambiguity was actually kind of a turn-on.</p><p>Too much of a turn-on.</p><p>Kuroo's eyes darted sideways. “Um--”</p><p>Yaku’s hand flew over Kuroo’s mouth. “I swear to god. You talk way more than you should.” Yaku leaned forward, and the tips of their noses almost touched. Kuroo’s eyes flickered to Yaku’s lips. The sight sent a surge of confidence through Yaku’s chest.</p><p>“Get it through your thick skull,” Yaku said. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” He paused. “Not unless you want me to.” He uncovered Kuroo’s mouth.</p><p>Kuroo’s brow furrowed. “I don’t really like the idea of cheating--”</p><p>“Oh my god! You’re an idiot! An actual <em> idiot</em>!” Yaku clutched Kuroo’s face. “I was asking you out! I have a crush on YOU. YOU, YOU IDIOT!” Yaku hopped onto his feet and paced back and forth. “How the FUCK have I managed to get a crush on an IDIOT?!” He pulled at his hair. “The gods have ruined me! What on earth did I do in my past life to deserve--”</p><p>Snickering.</p><p>Yaku stopped abruptly and looked down at Kuroo.</p><p>Despite his blush, a wide, shit-eating grin was stretched across Kuroo’s face. “You <em> like </em> me.”</p><p>Yaku looked up to the ceiling in defeat, questioning his existence. Then he looked back at Kuroo with a haughty sneer. “Sure. Fine. I like you. But which one of us is hard right now?”</p><p>That wiped the look off Kuroo’s face. He sat up and crossed his legs as if that would change the fact that Yaku had already not only <em> seen </em> it, but <em> felt </em> it.</p><p>Kuroo cleared his throat. “You’re mistaken.”</p><p>An awkward silence passed, and then--</p><p>“I’m not mistaken.” Yaku blushed. “I’m Morisuke.”</p><p>Slowly, a small smile adorned Kuroo’s face. “And I’m your boyfriend...right?”</p><p>Yaku’s blush faded instantly. He chucked a pillow at Kuroo’s head. “You’re the worst!”</p><p>Kuroo snatched the pillow and threw it back.</p><p>Yaku’s eyes narrowed. He gripped the pillow and hit Kuroo, prompting Kuroo to hit him back with another.</p><p>A pillow-war started rather violently, but then teetered off into the two of them splayed out on the floor, giggling.</p><p>Once they calmed down, Kuroo said. “I like you, too.”</p><p>Yaku blew a raspberry, but took Kuroo’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Ugh. I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words cannot express how much I love this pairing</p><p>What started off as a fic that was supposed to be less than 750 words turned into this monstrosity. I feel like I'm gonna crash and burn this month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>